


Short stories

by ellie2bunny



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie2bunny/pseuds/ellie2bunny
Summary: Every once in awhile original short stories are added to this series
Kudos: 2





	Short stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missymoo24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymoo24/gifts).



I never met my father but I heard he was strong and brave. He got hit by a car, trying to get us across the road to the underpass. My mother left when I was an infant. She went to get food and never came back. Where we live, we get fed poorly. That’s why mother often had to go find something to eat. After she left, I was put in her place, doing the same thing, day after day. I want to escape but I have nowhere to go.

At least I have one friend. She may be a bully but I like to have someone to talk to. I don’t understand why she dislikes me so much. She’s the spoilt one. She’s the one with the comfy bed, by the heater. She’s the one with the colourful ball, playing in the sun. I glance over at her bowl again. She’s the one with the steaming, overflowing bowl of food. I stare back at mine, a tiny puddle of slosh. I have never known what is in the slush but I don’t complain. She does!

It’s so cold, it’s hard to move as I try to wriggle further under my blanket. I get up off the floor and crawl next to the heater, trying not to wake her up. I don’t know how long I was asleep for but I woke to someone pulling me away from the heater. I look over to her bed, empty. She’s dragging my blanket away, back to the far corner of the room, where I was before.

I don’t like it when she does that. I felt the coldness of the air run up my body. It was going to be a long night. Just like every other. Sometimes I wish things would change. I think I should go find my mother. I have decided to leave as soon as possible but right now, she’s awake. It would be impossible to move the wood and crawl through the passage. I need to wait until tomorrow.

I stay awake for the next few hours, daydreaming of a world, full of happiness and fairness. How I wish to have found this world. Maybe my mother might be there. Maybe I’ll get a comfy be, by the heater. Maybe I’ll get a ball to play with, in the sun. Maybe I’ll get a steaming, overflowing bowl, full of food. Maybe everyone else would have the same. But now I must wait for morning.

A few rays of sun shone through the room, warming it up. I must have fallen asleep one I couldn’t stay awake anymore. I felt warmth on my back. She was still asleep as I got up, waiting for the door to be unlocked. I found a patch of sunlight in the middle of the room, I needed to warm up. I sat up, counting the hours until I could leave.

Finally, I heard footsteps, coming to unlock the door. As I walked out, I was greeted by an empty bowl, followed by a spoon of slosh. I have had enough of it. Soon we would be going outside. I am scared that I might be caught again and whipped.

The sun was high in the sky by the time she wanted to go outside. By the time she went inside, the sun was almost gone. She had spent hours laying in the sun but waking her up, trying to escape was too high of a risk.

I carefully moved the wood from the fence, trying not to make any loud noise. It was so hard to squeeze through the gap that, unfortunately, I knocked the plank of wood over, which did make a loud noise. Luckily I was a lot skinnier than she was, so I fit though and by the time she came out, I would be long gone.

I was a few houses away when I heard yelping. She was stuck. Meaning no one couple gets past. I couldn’t believe I was free. I didn’t look back until I reached the underpass.

At the underpass, there were others, just like me. Years have passed and I still live in the underpass with my friends. Nice people drop by and give us food, I don’t know how long I would have survived if I stayed.


End file.
